reset
by boxofpandora16
Summary: Two souls destined to be together, forever intertwined, but never at rest They will forever go round and round. Continuing to just reset.


**Hey all! It's been a long time hasn't it, but I really got sucked into this story idea and have been seriously invested in it. Also, school. So much school and college applications and everything. It is absolutely insane and stressful and I am ready to be done with it all. Anyway, back in October I got super sick and ended up watching Once Upon a Time on Netflix and falling in love with Captain Swan again and remembering exactly why they are my OTP. Anyway without any further ado, here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

 **M**

* * *

They started together.

Two souls born from the same star. It was almost unheard of but it happened sometimes. An angel and a boy born from the same light, destined to forever be intertwined.

The souls had to be together. No matter the consequences. Souls were from the same light and similar light belongs together.

An angel and a human.

A pair that could never be together.

Angels were sworn to protect their partner. Not fall in love. They were meant to judge and tend to their partner. Not fall in love. Angels are born of love but can never feel it. It went against the grain.

They were to watch.

Cygnus was born to watch over and guide the boy. She swore to protect him from harm and watch as he grew. She watched his heart fall in love and get broken time and time again. She watched him live and learn. And she watched him fall and bruise. And eventually she herself fell in love with the boy turned man.

She broke the law.

The one and only rule of the angels. Do not fall in love. One can grow attached but cannot love. And she broke it.

She fought against the power and said she can't control how she feels. She loves him. So she was punished. Those who break rules are punished.

Angels have to obey the laws. How will the others learn?

Cygnus was to be made the example.

She was slowly becoming human. Angels are able to control their feelings. Keep them hidden and invisible. They can keep them hidden behind walls and doors. Angels don't fall in love and they don't control their partner. Angels guide their partner to their fate even if it is painful. Angels make their partner the best they can before they reach the end of the road. They don't sway their partner away from their fate because it is too painful for them to bear.

So she was punished.

She damned her soul and his to a forever cycle of pain and misery. They will never be able to breathe. Never be able to rest. They will forever be turning. Round and round in a never ending cycle.

She damned their souls to being in a human vessel forever.

Only able to reset once the souls have touched each other in some way.

 _reset_

They were the children of feuding families. Brought together by their hatred of the feud. They were friends then lovers. She was going to tell him she was pregnant when his brother found her and ran her through. Her secret died with her. He lived the rest of his life lonely till he met another fair woman. They lived a lonesome life, her never being able to have a child.

 _reset_

The next he was a blacksmith and she was the miller's daughter. They met and fell in love living a quiet and happy life before she died in her sleep one night many years later.

 _reset_

In another he was a thief and robbed her blind. They never met again, but he was never really able to sell the necklace of a swan he had swiped from her.

 _r_ _eset_

She was killed by an ogre before they ever met.

 _reset_

They met in a bar and had one night together. She never really thought about him until a month later when she realized she had missed her bleeding cycle for the month. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that would never know his father.

 _reset_

They were childhood sweethearts and grew up in love with each other. They got married at 18 and lived blissfully for a year before he was forced to enlist in the navy and left her alone. He never came back and she always wondered what became of him.

 _reset_

She was a princess and he was a lieutenant. Their love was forbidden but great. She wanted to marry him but her parents had already arranged her marriage. She was wed to a man she had never met before they were able to spend their lives together.

 _reset_

He was a hostage on her ship and sentenced to death. She thought about pardoning him and letting him join her crew. But she decided to stay with killing him. He died only knowing he was killed by a swan.

 _reset_

In another he kidnaped her and she fell in love with him. They were free on the high seas when her father found them and banished him from the kingdom. She ran away from home to try and find him but she never did.

 _reset_

They were arranged to be wed but they hated each other. It wasn't until they realized that the hate had turned to love that they were able to live their lives out happily.

 _reset_

She was a nurse on the battlefield and he was a soldier. She was the one who put the sheet over his body.

 _reset_

She was married and he was in love. Their affair was a secret until it wasn't and she didn't choose him.

 _reset_

They were friends and she needed a kidney and he agreed. His kidney gave her another year but she needed another one and he didn't have one to give that time.

 _reset_

He was a pirate and she was a stowaway. He gave her passage out of the kingdom and she gave him nothing. But she came back to him a few years later when she wanted passage back. But that time she didn't give him nothing.

 _reset_

He was her brother's best friend. He had loved her since forever but he was convinced she only ever saw him as a brother. She didn't. It wasn't until it was too late that they admitted how they felt. She was married and so was he.

 _reset_

He was her best friend's fiance. They slept together once because they loved each other, but they never told a soul. She mattered to much to her to hurt her the way she had been hurt before. They didn't see each other again until both of them were alone again. They died together.

 _reset_

She was a bank teller and he was a customer. They only ever saw each other on his pay day, Tuesdays.

 _reset._

Her father took his hand. She never forgave him for that. The love of her life was never able to hold her in both hands.

 _reset_

She was a flight attendant and he was the bomber.

 _reset_

He was a rich Wall Street broker and she was homeless. He passed her on the street once and looked at her with disgust before walking past.

 _reset_

She was cursed and he didn't even know he was looking for her. He just saw a swan floating in a pond when he saw her change. He couldn't believe his eyes. He kissed her and broke the curse. They lived their lives out happily until they died.

 _reset_

In another she was a YouTuber and her was just one of her millions of followers. She didn't even know he existed.

 _reset_

He was a pirate believing he could never find what he needed and she was a Savior hiding behind walls. A little boy brought them together and showed them that they truly could love.

 _reset_

It was a never ending cycle. They could never rest together and be happy. They would never have a chance to just live out eternity together like they were supposed to. But their souls would forever be intertwined. They would never live a life without some sort of contact.

They needed something to trigger the reset.

Their lives would never reset without the connection.

Their souls craved it. And it was what caused them to continue to go round and round.

 _reset_

 **Review?**


End file.
